The Tree Hill Gang
by PassionateFan17
Summary: Lucas faces difficulties with his realtionship with Peyton after everyone comes back after 4 years at the rivercourt. Brooke,Haley,Nathan,Mouth,Rachel,Skills,Bevin are all in this story. Brucas,Naley,Billz,Routh,Jeyton. check it out not as bad as it sound
1. Chapter 1

**The Tree Hill Gang.**

He was sitting in his office in the boys locker room…staring at the clock…waiting for it to strike 4:30….Because that is when his basketball coaching begins. Then after what seemed like forever…the clock finally strikes 4…and he headed out to the gym.

'Hey coach!' Bryan said.

'Hey Brian. How are things at home now…did they get any better'

Brian was just about to answer when the door opened and Coach Lucas Scott's brother came in….Nathan Scott.

'Nate!! When did you get back? How's Haley and my little godson?'

'Hey Luke, we just came in this morning…everyone's fine…god it seems like forever ago since the last time I came in this gym. Anyways…how are you holding up Luke? How's Peyton doing?'

'I'm good. I love coaching the Ravens…considering I used to be one. Peyton's fine…she's in NY…with Brooke…Peyton has got her own Record store now…and Brooke is still at Victoria's Secret, she got her own line there..and she's the manager for Clothes over Bro's lingerie.

Nathan gave Lucas a funny look…thinking that how did Lucas know so much?

Lucas smiled and responded…'Peyton can't stop talking about it…everytime I call her she's all Brooke Brooke Brooke!!'

Lucas sighed.

'Hey man at least you have some news of Brooke. Haley and I both know that you can never love Peyton the way you have always loved Brooke. How could you not realise that when we won state man….Peyton's just a friend to you. Hey man why don't you come over for dinner tonight? Haley is making some pot roast...we know it's your favourite...We can all sit down and talk about this stupid issue of yours. See you at 8 okay?'

'I'll be there Nate. Thanks' Lucas said.

a/n okay so you guys...what do you think?? should i continue...or do you guys just hate it? pls review!!


	2. Memory Drive

**The Tree Hill Gang**

**a/n thanks so much for reviewing..(whoever did) this is my first story and I'm glad that I'm not so bad afterall. Yes…it's BRUCAS!!!**

Lucas was getting ready to go to Nathan's house. He picked out a shirt which was new and kept on his top shelf in his wardrobe. He pulled it out and suddenly a box came crashing down. It was as Brooke referred to it…his sad box of Peyton. He saw all the pictures and read all the letters. He then came a across the letter he wrote to Peyton in which he wrote 'You're my forever'

Flashback:

'_Brooke it was a mistake!' Lucas shouted against the wild rain._

'_Which time the time you wrote it to me or Peyton?'_

End of flashback.

Lucas then began to think…which time was the mistake? Just then his cellphone rang. He looked at it and saw "PEYTON". He answered 'Hey Peyton..'

'Hey Luke…I have some news for you…Brooke and I are coming home to TH…so are Rach and Mouth…did you know that they have been dating AND living together?' Peyton said

'Wow I'm so glad to see you all back here again…no I didn't know but I cant even say I'm surprised considering the fact that they flirted so much when they were here.'

'Haha yeah…hey Luke I gotta go…tell the Naley's hi from me and Brooke…yeah I know they're back…Hales called Brookie. Okay now really gotta go…bye Luke..love you.'

'Bye Peyt.' Lucas shut his flip phone….he was so glad that he was going to see Brooke again…his Cheery Pretty Girl. Omg. And he was glad that he'd see his _gilfriend _ Peyton again…was Brooke the reason he couldn't tell Peyton that he loved her too? He then realized that it was 7:50. he was going to be late if he didn't leave like..NOW!!!

He got in his car and turned on one of his favourite songs…

He sang along….

_**Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear**_

_**  
And I can't help but ask myself how much**_

_**  
I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer.**_

Lucas then remembered his memories with Brooke with this song. It was when they came home from getting caught buying condoms and whipped cream by Nathan's mom…Deb.

Flashback:

'_Lucas come on…don't be so broody when we have some activities to do' Brooke smirked. 'and Nate's mom is probably not even gonna remember this…she has her own problems with her own son to deal with.' she continued._

'_Yeah Brookie I know that…but condoms and whipped cream is a pretty hard combo to forget,sweetie.'_

'_Speaking of that combo..' Brooke said…a little annoyed by now….'What do u think about using that combo…right about now?' Brooke said as she oh so passionately kissed him and pushed him onto his bed.'_

End of flashback.

'Wow' Lucas thought…'that was a very good day/night with Brooke'

He then hesitated thinking why he was thinking about Brooke the entire drive from his house to the Naley's. 'It's probably just because she's coming back' He thought.

He then parked his car infront of the stairs that lead to the apartment and got off. He knocked on the door and someone very unexpected answered the door. And everyone in the room yelled "SURPRISE!!!!"

a/n okay so what do you guys think of this one? I hope you like it..anyways…RnR!!

P.S. The lyrics I used was from the song called Drive by Incubus…I highly recommend it.


	3. Tree Hill Hottie's Realisation

**The Tree Hill Gang**

**a/n heyy thank you so much for reading and reviewing…it means a lot to me. Anyways…hope you like this chapter.**

Lucas was amazed when he saw Brooke carrying their godson James when they opened the door.

'Uncle Wuke!!' James said.

'Lucas..it's so good to see you again!!' Brooke said

Lucas quickly pulled them both into a hug. His head on Brooke's forehead

'Ugh It's nice to see you too Brooke…and hello there my little godson.' Lucas said getting out of the hug now and carrying James.

'Whoa someone's getting heavy.' Lucas grinned.

'Yeahh tell me about it…he wouldn't let go of me…he wouldn't even go to tutor mom or Nate.' Brooke replied.

'HELLO!!!...you three aren't the only ones in the room you know' Haley said

'Hey Luke…' Peyton said. Pulling him into a kiss.

'Hey Peyt..' Lucas said after the kiss ended.

'So Nate…you really did trick me huh?' Lucas said walking over to him.

'Hey man…I just thought you'd be happy to see Peyton…or should I say Brooke' Nathan said..grinning extremely widely.

'Oh come on Nate..we're just friends…' Lucas said looking over to Brooke who was still playing with James and Rachel…

'Whoa Rachel…it's been forever….where's Mouth?' Lucas said walking over to them.

'Hey Tree Hill Hottie..' Rachel replied. 'My dear boyfriend/roommate…is coming tomorrow..he has this really important conference to attend today.'

'Let's all eat dinner' Peyton said. 'Haley has been cooking for ages and will be damn pissed when she comes out of her kitchen and sees all her food cold and untouched'

Everyone grinned at Peyton's comment and rushed to the table. Since Lucas was carrying James he sat down next to Nathan…but as Peyton was going to sit down next to Lucas James yelled.

'No Bwookie sit wif James!'

Peyton said…it's okay…and gave the seat to Brooke.

'Okay everyone did all of you like dinner?' Haley said.

'YES!!!' everyone replied.

'Hey guys…I know since dinner's over…why don't we head down to the River Court?' Brooke said.

'Yeahh for all we know Bevin and Skillz will be there. Since it's been like EXACTLY 4 years.' Peyton said.

At the Rivercourt.

'Aww I really wish Bevin was here…I want to meet her so much!!' Brooke whined.

'It's okay…we can call her later when we all go out tonight.' Rachel said.

'Speaking of going…' Haley said. 'I need to go pick up some diapers and stuff for James, anyone wanna come to the supermarket with me?'

'Yeah Hales…I would like to come. I've run out on shampoo.' Peyton said. 'Luke, you wanna come?'

'Uhh yeah…sure.' Luke said. 'Hey I will pick you and Rachel up at 9:30 okay? We're planning to go to Illusions…the best pub in the whole world. So be ready and please don't make me wait for hours outside your house…'

'Aww we promise not to make you wait for more than 45 minutes' Brooke giggled. 'Byee!'

'Bye Luke' Rachel said as they both walked away.

'Hey Peyton why don't you get this shampoo?' Luke asked.

'Hey Brooke uses this shampoo' Peyton said grabbing the purple bottle. 'It's supposed to be Rose with Lavender extracts…and no I am not really fond of flowers, Luke, you know that.' Peyton said as she walked forward looking at other shampoos.

Lucas just stared at the bottle and opened the cap and smelt it. He then sighed remembering that he smelt it earlier when he hugged Brooke.

'What does this mean' Lucas thought….'Oh my god, am I still in love with Brooke Davis?'

a/n okay so I'm not really happy with this chapter…but I love the ending though…I mean…ho wouldn't? anyways pls RnR…hank you!!


	4. A Familiar Love

The Tree Hill Gang

**a/n hey guys!! Thank you so much for reviewing and liking this story…yeh it will be brucas…but I like how things slowly build up…it makes the storyline more exciting also just to be clear…last chapter when I said that they are going out tonight..i meant it as in tomorrow night, not today night. Sorry for the confusion! Here's chapter 4.**

Lucas was twisting and turning on his bed, he couldn't sleep because he was looking for an explanation in his head. How did he not realize that he loved Brooke not Peyton after winning state. Was it just Brooke's voice in his head that told him to go for it with Peyton, was his relationship with Peyton for almost 4 years based on a misunderstanding?

Meanwhile…

'Okay so that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be' thought Brooke. 'Seeing Lucas was actually pretty good. I've missed him all those years. But I'm not gonna do or say anything. He's with Peyton now, and now they're happy.' She sighed, but not the relief kind of sigh, the tired and sad sigh. With that, she dozed of to sleep.

Next morning.

Nathan was on the other side of the room, where James' little bed was. He picked him up and gave him a kiss. James just laughed loudly because of the ticklish kiss his daddy just gave him. Haley turned from her side of the bed to Nate's

'Hey baby, sorry, did James wake you?' Nathan asked.

'No his daddy did when he got of the bed leaving his mommy alone.'

Nathan smiled widely and gave her a kiss. James said 'mwommyyy' and went over to Haley.

'So, did you see how Luke glowed when he saw Brooke yesterday?' Nathan asked

'Yup I think he really needs to talk to Brooke and Peyton and sort things out. I've known Lucas all my life and I've never seen so happy when he was dating Brooke.' Haley sighed.

'Yeah well we get up and get ourselves and our boy showered now. We have to meet the Bermuda Triangle for breakfast at the Café at 9 and then we still have to go out later tonight.'

Peyton was leaving from her house to go to the café but as soon as she opened the door she saw a man carrying a cute little girl in his arms. Jake & Jenny Jagielski.

'Jake… Jenny' Peyton said softly.

'Hi Peyton' Jake said as putting Jenny down and giving her a huge hug.

'Where have you been? I've been emailing you and calling you for 5 years, Jake, how could you just disappear like that?' Peyton said while her eyes started to tear up.

'Peyton I'm sorry. Nikki went all crazy again, she broke into my house in the middle of the night…drunk…and she grabbed Jenny from her crib and tried to take her away. It's a good thing Jenny cried otherwise she might've not been her right now. I took her from Nikki and told her to go away and stay away from Jenny. Nikki died later that night in a car crash. She was speeding and her car fell off a bridge.' Jake finished and looked at Peyton who looked flabbergasted.

'And I didn't answer your calls or emails because you made it pretty clear that you love Lucas when you left that night. And that broke my heart, I was mad at you and I didn't wanna talk to you.

Peyton, who now started to cry asked him 'Then why are you here now?'

'Because I missed you too much. My heart has been aching or you for all those years. And believe it or not Jenny saw a picture of you and said that she wanted to meet her 'mama'.

Peyton looked down, she almost forgot that Jenny was there too. She bended down to talk to her. Jenny smiled at Peyton and smiled. Peyton carried her and hugged her tight. Jake joined the hug and felt like a family again. They're perfect hug ended and they all walked to the café.

Lucas and Brooke were the first ones to reach the café. She winked at him as soon as she saw him and walked towards the table where he was sitting with 4 empty chairs and 1 high baby chair.

'Hey' she said while sitting on one of the chairs.

'Hi, looks like we're the first ones here.' Lucas replied.

'Yeah looks like, I'm usually always the one who arrives the latest…but I guess today is my lucky day when no one will have to grumble about how late I am.' Brooke said cheerily.

Lucas grinned and said 'Well I bet you didn't spend as much time getting ready as you usually do, but u still do look as beautiful as always.' He said while drinking his coffee.

Brooke felt a chill down her spine…was he complementing her?

'Thanks' she finally said, looking at him.

He looked up from his cup and saw her beautiful eyes staring at his icy blue ones. They were just there, staring at each other when Brooke finally realized what was going on and quickly looked away.

Lucas felt his stomach so a back flip and went back to drinking his coffe.

**a/n okay so what do you guys think? if you guys have any suggestions or complains please review! thank you!**


	5. Pretty Girl

**The Tree Hill Gang**

**a/n hey guys…thanks for reviewing! i'm really glad that there are quite a few people liking this story…**

_**Brucas831: don't worry…i was always planning on going in that direction. It will be truelove with them…(:**_

_**Alina-Brucas: yeah Jenny is 6-7 but in my story she's one of those shy 6-7 year olds. That's why she didn't talk much.**_

They were all sitting at the café, all waiting for Peyton to show up.

'Aunt Bwook what is your favouritest song?' James asked Brooke, who was sitting next to him.

'No James, I'm sorry but I don't have a favourite song.' Brooke replied while ruffling with his hair.

'Oh come on Brooke you have tons of favourites. I still remember when we were dating you would never stop singing and humming the song "Harder to Breathe" by "Maroon 5". And you would always turn on that ridiculous Maneater song. Who was that by again?' Lucas asked

Brooke stared at him, wondering that how could he remember something that was from such a long time ago.

'Yeah that was by Nelly Furtado.'

'Ohh yeah I really like Promiscuous Girl by her.' Rachel added.

'Hey Luke can I talk to you for a minute?' Haley asked, slowly sliding out of the table.

'Yeah sure.' Luke said as he got off the chair.

They walked to the counter table and started talking.

'Lucas, what are you doing?' Haley asked.

'What am I doing?' Lucas asked, confused.

'You are going out with Peyton, but it's so clear that you have feelings for Brooke, and don't deny it cause I've known you all my life, and I know when you're lying and I've never seen you more happy when you're around Brooke.'

Lucas looked at her with guilt in his eyes.

'What do I do, Hales? I can't stop thinking about her an I always want to be around her. God I love her so much, how do I tell Peyton that it's not her I love but her best friend?'

'Well I think it's going to be easier than you think it is.' Haley said while looking at the door which had just opened and Jake, Jenny, and Peyton came in.

'Oh my god, Jake it's been such a long time!' Brooke squealed as she went over to give him a hug.

'Hey Brooke, it's nice to see you too.' Jake replied.

Brooke bent down and gave Jenny a big smile.

'Hey sweetie, god you've grown so much, last time I saw you you couldn't even lift your tiny head up.'

Jenny just stared at her and hid behind her 'dada'.

'Jake, man it's been ages. How've you been doing with Jenny?' Nathan asked

'Hey Nate, we are just fine, I bet you know how I felt when Jenny wss just born huh?'

Nathan smirked and mumbled a yes.

Lucas and Haley went over to them and greeted Jake.

'So you're the infamous Jake, heard a lot about you.' Rachel said.

'Can't say the same for you, you are?'

Rachel just laughed and introduced herself.

'You should come with us tonight, we're going to Illusions to get a couple of drinks tonight. Where are you staying?' said Rachel.

'At my folks, yea it will be nice to catch up with everyone.'

'All right then, see you at 9.'

'Yeah I'll be there.'

They then ate breakfast and left the café. Lucas went to drop Peyton home.

'So you wanna come in?' Peyton asked seductively as Lucas pulled over.

'Yeah I do, but not for that, I need to tell you something.'

'Okay.' Peyton looked confused and they went into her room to talk.

'Peyton, I need to tell you something.'

'Okay, Luke, what's up?'

'You know how sometimes you misunderstand something for something else? Like you think that there is something more there, but at the end you're just wrong?'

Peyton looked confused and said.

'Luke, I don't really understand what you're saying.'

Lucas sighed and sat down next to her on her bed and then said.

'You know how sometimes friendship can be misunderstood as something more, something more passionate, like romance, or love?'

Peyton then understood what Lucas was trying to say.

'You mean like how we got confused? Or rather_ you _got confused?'

'Peyton, I am so sorry, but I was so hurt when Brooke told me that that night was a mistake, I just agreed with her because I didn't want to show her how I feel. I love you Peyton, and I always will, but I'm _in _love with Brooke and I know I will ever stop being in love with her, and I don't want to ever stop loving her because I'm the guy for her, and I know she's the girl for me, she always will be.'

Peyton started to cry and looked away from him.

'I know the feeling. The feeling you're going through right now, I know it.'

'How?' Lucas asked.

'Do you remember that time around Nathan & Haley's wedding I went to see Jake?'

'Yeah. After you came back, Brooke told me not to talk to you. You never told me why.'

'Well, I'm getting there. You see when I was in Savannah, I asked Jake if he wanted to get married, and he said yes.'

Lucas gasped. 'How could you not tell me this?'

'Lucas I will explain it all later okay? Let me just finish.' Lucas nodded. 'Well we went to bed, and I woke up, because Jake wasn't in bed. And then I found him and he looked really upset. I asked him what's wrong, he said I talk in my sleep, and that I said, "I love you, Lucas' in my sleep. And that's when I came back and told Brooke what happened. She was mad, really mad, and I don't blame her, I would be too, anyone would be. And that's why she broke things off between us. And I think that's why she broke things off with you too.' Peyton was now crying hysterically.

Lucas looked really upset, he walked over to Peyton and said:

'Peyton, I need to tell her how I feel, she needs to know. And I will always be here for you, Peyton, but as a friend, nothing more, and now I think you have to go apologise to Jake.' Lucas was heading to the door to leave, when he turned back and said: 'I don't mean this in a harsh or mean way, but you and me have never been a perfect couple, we're either sneaking behind someone's back or trying to find something more in something that's just a friendship.' Lucas walked away.

Peyton stopped crying and went for a long shower, meanwhile, Rachel & Brooke were getting ready to go to Illusions.

* * *

'Seriously, Brooke, what the hell are you doing in there, _making_ clothes?' Rachel yelled to the bathroom door.

'No stupid I made my clothes yesterday, I'm just finishing my hair and make up.' Brooke replied.

Rachel sighed and flopped on her bed. Just then the doorbell rang and Rachel ran to the door, knowing who it was. She opened the door and greeted him with a hug.

'Hey Big-Mouth, I missed you.'

Mouth laughed and said: 'Hey Rach, I missed you too.'

They pulled away from each other and Rachel gave him a very passionate kiss.

'Wow you must've really missed me' Mouth said after the kiss finished.

'Yeah well, your fault to have a meeting thingie.'

'It was a job interview, Rach.' Mouth replied while smiling.

Rachel was about to reply---but then she heard the bathroom door open and dragged Mouth into Brooke's room.

Both of them gasped when they entered the room, for they both saw a very beautiful Brooke looking for something. She was wearing a short red halter-neck dress with sequined embroidery on the bottom and straps and her hair let down in beautiful curls.

'Hey Rach, have you seen my---' she stopped when she saw Mouth.

'Oh my God, Mouth!!!' Brooke said as she ran over to him and gave him a hug.

'Hey Brooke!' Mouth replied when their hug ended.

'How have you been? Where have you been? Why didn't you come with Rachel?'

'I had a job interview to do Sports Announcing on ESPN on the NBA Leauge.'

'Oh my god, Mouth that's great! and I wanna hear all about it but I need to find by red dangly earrings! Rach, have you seen them?'

'You mean the ones that are right there on your dresser next to that necklace you just put on?'

Brooke looked there and saw them.

'Oops' she said

'So someone's all nervous and excited for tonight huh?' Rachel asked while smirking.

'Uh-oh, girl talk, I'm gonna go get dressed' Mouth said as he left the room.

'Okay, hun. So you all excited to go to the bar where you and Lucas had your first date?'

'No, and this isn't the bar where we had our first date, that was the Blue Post.' Brooke then stopped in awe, wondering if Rachel would make a huge deal out of her remembering what happened 6 years ago.

'Wow Brooke, so much for not giving a fuck about him anymore.' Rachel replied.

Just then a car honked outside. Brooke rushed to her window and pulled her curtains to check who it was.

'Oh my god, he's here! Do I look okay? Should I add more mascara or eye-liner?'

'No Brooke you look beautiful, you almost look as hot as me' Rachel smirked.

'Very funny, can you go tell him to come in and wait, because Mouth just went to get showered?'

'Yeah sure' Rachel walked towards the door and left.

'Hey, Luke, Mouth just got in, he's gonna take a while, Brooke and me on the other hand are perfectly read. So why don't you come in and wait?'

Lucas just smiled and said, 'Yeah sure'

They entered the house and Rachel said: 'I'm gonna go check if Mouth needs anything, you know where Brooke's room is right?'

'Yeah third one on the left right?'

'Yup. We'll be quick, I promise.'

'Yeah right, it's fine, don't worry about it, I'll wait.'

Lucas walked to Brooke's door, he knocked and opened the door.

Brooke didn't see him, she thought it was Rachel. She was standing by her shoe closet deciding which shoes to wear.

'Hey Rach, I forgot to ask you to zip me up, I cant get the top bit shut.'

Lucas smiled, he walked over and began to zip up her dress.

'Jeez Rachel, did your hands grow about 5 times bigger?' Brooke said while putting a pair of strappy red sandals on.

'No, they are the same size.' Lucas replied.

'Brooke quickly turned around, recognizing whose voice it was.

'Oh I'm sorry, Luke, I thought you were Rachel.'

'That's okay, by the way, you look beautiful, pretty girl.' Lucas replied while kissing her softly o her cheek.

**a/n okay so what do you guys think? please review, the more reviews, the quicker i update!!**


	6. A Walk To Remember

**The Tree Hill Gang**

**Chapter 6**

**a/n hey guys thanks for all the reviews..actually i never quite found the point of reviewing until I started writing my own fanfic. so thank you so much for those of you who have read/reviewed this story!**

Brooke was still for a few seconds, staring at Lucas at the compliment he had just given her. She was shocked that he still called her 'pretty girl'. He used to call her that all the time they were going out.

'Thanks' she mumbled while putting on some perfume.

Lucas smiled as he saw her put her perfume bottle down.

'So you still use that same perfume huh?' he asked.

Brooke smiled and replied, 'Yeah, I haven't found a new one that I really like, you know, like I can use this one everyday, I haven't found one that I can use everyday.'

'You don't need a new one, Brooke, you smell great anyway.'

Brooke looked up and saw Lucas' and her reflection in the mirror. He was looking at her, and then he looked down.

'So…err…Peyton and I broke up.' he said.

'Oh, Luke I'm so sorry. What happened, why'd you guys break up?'

'Well, I did it, and I did it because it just didn't feel right anymore, you know? I felt that there was no romance, or spark between us, like it wasn't meant to be.'

'So is that what you told her? Wow she must've taken it pretty hard.'

'Well yeah she did, and I told her that, and I also told her that there was someone else, someone I love and care about so much, without her, my life is not complete, it's hollow, my life, my heart, my head, everything has been hollow for these past 5 years. Brooke, I want you in my life, heart, and head, I need you, and I'll do whatever it takes to bring you all the way in. I'll even fight for you more than anyone who has ever fought for someone they have loved very much.'

Brooke was staring into Lucas' beautiful blue eyes, her hazel ones now tearing up heavily.

'Lucas, you're making me cry and we're late, and if I keep crying, we're going to get more late because I will have to re-do my make-up and we can't be late because Nathan, Haley, Bevin, Skillz are all ready and waiting for us and I can't do this right now I can't think or say anything right now.'

Lucas knew very well what Brooke was doing, he knew that she was shocked and she didn't want to talk about it right now.

'Okay, let's go then.' he said.

They went to Lucas' car and he opened the front door for her. She smiled at him and got in. Lucas went in on his side and honked crazily. Rachel and Mouth came out.

'Sorry we got into this really horny making out session.' Rachel said.

Everyone laughed and Mouth looked really embarrassed.

Lucas' cell phone rang he saw who it was and then answered it.

'Hey Nate what's up?'

'_Hey man I got some news, we're not going to Illusions anymore, they have this private party thing and, well since we don't exactly know these people, our names are not on the list, so we're going to the Blue Post, that cool with you guys?'_

'Uh yeah, sure, we'll be there in 10 minutes…okay see ya.'

'What was that all about?' asked Brooke.

'Oh uh, we can't go to Illusions anymore, they are having this private party, so we've decided to go to the Blue Post instead.'

'The Blue Post?' Brooke asked, with a shocked look on her face.

'Oh this night just got very interesting.' Rachel said from the back seat, and the journey was quiet until they entered the infamous Blue Post.

'Wow, this place has really changed since the last time I came in here.' Lucas said.

'Yeah, do you think our pool table would still be here? Do you remember how we etched BL forever in a heart on the corner of the table?' Brooke replied.

Lucas smiled, looked at her and said: 'How could I forget, we came back here the day that we got back together during our senior year.'

'Yeah, that was the best semester of my life. Not the best year though. The nest semester sucked like ass.'

'I'm so, so sorry, Brooke. I regret that day, I mean yeah we won state and all, but I almost lost the girl that I care about so much, and I lost the girl I love. I almost lost Hales, and well, I lost you.'

'Well, this is supposed to be a fun night. So let's go have some fun, Broody.'

On that note Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand and dragged him to the bar, where everyone else was.

'Oh my god, Bevin!!!!!' Brooke squealed when she saw her and ran over to hug her.

'Hi Brooke! Oh my god I've missed you so much! and I have some big, great news to tell you.' Bevin replied.

'Uh okay, you're not pregnant are you?!' Brooke asked, anxiously.

'No silly, hey everyone,' Bevin called out as she pulled Skillz over, 'we have an announcement to make, we're engaged!'

The crowed cheered heavily and everyone was really happy for them.

'Okay this calls for a celebration, and since we're already in like the best pub in the country, let's party!' Haley yelled whilst pulling Nathan to the dance floor. Everyone had a partner, Bevin was with her fiancé, Rachel was with Mouth, Peyton was with Jake because she thought it would be uncomfortable for her to dance with Lucas, and of course, Brooke was with Lucas.

'Hey Luke, I'm gonna go get some air, it's really smoky in here, see you in a bit.' Brooke said while turning to leave.

'Hey Brooke!' Lucas called out, 'mind if I join you, I'm kinda stuffy myself.'

'Sure' she replied, and they both left.

'So, how's your life in New York?' Lucas asked while walking.

'It's good actually, it's everything I've ever dreamed of, perfect job, perfect house, perfect living style. How's your life in San Francisco? It must be great to have Hales, Nate, and James around.'

'Well it is, but they might be moving to New York, Nathan might be playing for the Knicks, but he doesn't want to flaunt it yet because he doesn't think he'll get in, but we all know that he will. I'm just going to be bummed when they leave.'

'Wow, I always pictured Nate and Hales to live in these fancy New York apartments, you know like with those really cool elevators that open to you living room or something. I think they deserve it. What about you, what are you still staying there for? I mean schools done and you don't really work, you just write your books and then get it published right? Well they have publishers in New York, you could move over there, it's a win-win.' Brooke said, grinning widely with excitement in her gorgeous eyes.

'Well yea, maybe I could just move there, I would be close to all of you guys, Rachel, Mouth, Bevin, Skillz, Nathan, Hales, James, and most importantly, you.'

Brooke looked up and saw his face looking at hers. She quickly turned away and rubbed her arms because she was feeling cold. Lucas took his coat off and put it on her shoulders.

'Thanks' she replied.

'Anything for you, Cheery.'

And with that they walked on while catching up on all the beautiful memories they'd had when they were together, both times.

**a/n sooo what'd you think of this chapter???? i felt like i could've done a better job, but i've been going through some personal stuff and i just did this chap in a hurry. so sorry if you guys don't like it, i promise the next one will be better! don't forget to review!! thanks!**


	7. Better, and, Better

**The Tree Hill Gang**

**a/n heyy guys thanks for all the reviews…here's chapter 7..enjoy!!**

Brooke and Lucas were now walking back to the pub. She still had his coat on and they were talking and laughing, Lucas' tummy always gave a jolt when he saw Brooke show off her dime-sized dimples.

'Okay, Brooke, I have a confession to make.' Lucas said.

'Okay, what's wrong?'

'I don't live in SF anymore. I moved back to Tree Hill about 2 months ago. No one except, Nathan, Haley, and my mom know.'

'Oh, why didn't you want to tell anyone?'

'Because then I would have to tell them that I am coaching the Ravens now, and I wasn't sure how they would take it. I'm sorry Broke, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to burst that bubble that you had just blown for the both of us. About me moving to NY and all that. Truth is, I'd love to move, in fact, I think I am going to. The school doesn't feel right without Whitey, I wish he was still here with us.' Lucas said while looking down at the grass they were stepping on now.

'Well, think about it this way, you move to NY, Nate & Haley move there too, then it would be just like before, but Peyton would still be in LA, oh well, she can come visit! Come one Luke it'd be great!!' Brooke replied while squealing and jumping of excitement.'

Lucas just kept staring at her with a huge smile on his face. 'I missed you so much, Brooke, your excitement and your fool proof plans, and your cute dimples. I'm glad to be moving to New York to see you more often.' Lucas said while kissing her softly, but passionately on her delicate skin on her cheek.

Brooke blushed, smiled, and looked away.

'Luke, I think we have finally reached the time of this night where we talk about us.' Lucas nodded. 'Lucas, you know I love you, and I always will, and I know that you love me too, but, I need you to need me, to let me all the way in, an before you do any of that, I need you to win my trust again, I need you to make me fall in love with you all over again. Do you remember that argument we had at Nathan & Haley' wedding?' Lucas nodded again. 'Well, do you remember what I told you?'

'How could I forget?' Lucas asked.

_Flashback: _

'_Brooke, is it impossible for you to forgive me? I forgave you.' _

'_For what?' Brooke asked in anger._

'_For sleeping with Chris Keller.' Brooke looked hurt, and her eyes started to tear up._

'_And you know what Lucas I loved you for that, you had such grace at the moment that I fell in love with you all over again, and I can't believe your using it as a bargaining chip.'_

'_I'm not, I'm not, Brooke I need you to believe me when I tell you that my heart is with you, ever since we got back together, I feel you've been just waiting to push my away.'_

'_Oh you kiss Peyton AGAIN and I push you away? God why did I make everyone identical purses for wedding gifts?!' Brooke said in fury whilst looking for her purse._

'_I love you, Brooke, I don't know how else to say it.' Said Lucas._

'_What about how you show it? I'm not pushing you away Lucas but I'm holding on for dear life but I need you to need me back. Okay why didn't you tell me about the kiss, and why didn't you call me when you were away, and why wont you just ever let me all the way in?!' Brooke said with tears streaming down her face_

_End of Flashback._

'Well I meant what I said, Lucas, I need you to let me in, I want that guy on the beach at our end of summer beach party telling me that he was the guy for me and making me feel so special I need you to need me back, Luke. It has been almost 6 years since we last dated, and I couldn't get over that one guy I love for 6 years.' Brooke said softly.

'Well I'll be that guy for you, Brooke, I'm never ever going to let you go again, I've done it twice and those were the biggest mistakes of my life. I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis, and I'll prove it if I have to, if that's what it takes to let me in to that beautiful heart of yours again. I wont let it ache anymore, I promise.' Lucas replied with confidence in his eyes.

'Well okay then, wanna go back to the pub?' Brooke asked pointing to the door which was just a few feet away from them.

'After you, Cheery.' Lucas said while putting his arm forward.

'Why thank you, Broody' Brooke said as she walked ahead of him.

They entered the pub and found everyone sitting at a table. They walked over and got yelled at by Haley.

'Where the hell have you guys been? We've been looking for you. Nathan and I have a few announcements to make, now get your ass on those seats!'

'Okay okay we're going, don't have to be so mean, Haley.' Lucas said as he and Brooke sat down on the empty seats where Haley pointed.

'Okay guys, er…Nathan, why don't you say this one, I'll say the next one.' Haley said while pushing him forward.

'Alright, uh…the Knicks want me to play for them, and I said yes.' Nathan said with a huge smile across his face.

Everyone started cheering and congratulating him.

'Wait, wait, it gets better!!' Nathan said excitedly as he pushed Haley forward.

'Okay uhh…I'm pregnant!!' Haley squealed.

There was even a bigger grin on Nathan's face and a louder cheer from everyone.

'Wow, this night is just getting better and better.' Brooke thought glancing over at Lucas, and then at Nate & Hales.

**a/n okay so that was chapter 7..hope you guys liked it…don't forget to review!!**


	8. Making Passionate Love

**The Tree Hill Gang**

Peyton was drawing on her bed with music blasting over the speakers. Just then Jake entered the room and smiled at her.

'Wow, so much for fairies and angels.' Jake said looking over at Peyton's drawing of demons and devils.

'Yeah well I draw what I feel, and now I fell like this monster.'

'Peyton, you're not a monster. You're just a little confused.' Jake replied.

'Well, I went to Savannah to meet you after I stood up Pete, then I ask you to marry me, and the very same night I say I love you Lucas in my sleep, and then I come back and tell my best friend for 10 years that I'm in love with her boyfriend. That sounds pretty monstrous to me.' Peyton finished, still continuing to draw.

'Peyton, I don't like seeing you like this. And I'm actually glad that Lucas broke up with you.'

Peyton looked at him with tears in her eyes.

'What?! Why?!'

'Because, I love you. I've loved you since I got to know you. And I've never stopped loving you, and I don't intend to.' Jake said while getting down on his left knee. 'so Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me?' he finished while taking out a beautiful ring with one big diamond in the center and a few small ones clustered on the sides.

Peyton was now smiling with tears streaming down her face.

'Yes, yes, I'll marry you.'

Jake placed the ring on her left ring finger. And stood up and kissed her very passionately and they both jumped on her bed while undressing themselves very quickly. And started doing something that they haven't done in a long time, they made very passionate love.

* * *

Lucas was 'shooting hoops' in the River Court when a very familiar baby blue VW Beetle came by and parked near the bench and then a very fresh looking Brooke came out of the car wearing pink sweat pants with a dark pink, lacey tank top. Smiling, as usual, she skipped over to him and gave him a long, clingy hug.

'Hey Broody.' She said while pulling away.

Lucas chuckled and replied 'Hey Cheery, what's up?'

'Well, I was thinking that you and I go out today, for shopping, just the two of us.' Brooke replied whilst kinking her eyebrow.

'Hmm, shopping huh? What do I get in return?' he asked.

'Well, you get to spend some time with me, and you get to help me choose what I should wear for my show next week.'

'Okay Cheery, sounds good to me. Pick you up at 2:30?'

'Okay Broody, don't be late.' She replied while bouncing away to her car and drove off.

Lucas sighed, and smiled, shot one last hoop, and walked home to shower and get ready.

* * *

'Brooke come on, you're taking forever in there, you know you look fabulous in everything you wear right?' Lucas yelled while sitting down in a sea of a million shopping bags, which he had to carry.

'Geez, Lucas, I'm sorry I'm taking this long on deciding what to wear for the most important night of my life.' Brooke replied sarcastically while pulling the curtain and walking out wearing a fabulous tight glittery silver dress with sequins all over and a slit above her left thigh.

'Whoa, er I mean wow you look great, err what is this thing exactly?'

'Well, it's my second fashion show as head of designing for Victoria's Secret. And I have to look amazing.'

'Well, that dress is gonna do it for you, and with your extremely amazing talents of make up and picking out your accessories you are going to burn the ramp, Brooke Penelope Davis.'

'Why thank you, Lucas Eugene Scott. Hey I have an idea why don't you some down for my show and then we could look at apartments together for when you move to New York!!' Brooke said excitedly.

'I don't know Brooke, I still need to find a new coach for the team and tell my mom, and do so many other things. I'm sorry but I'll come after 2 weeks. I promise' Lucas said while pulling her into a hug.

'Okay, I really want you to come though. Anyways, I gotta go change, wanna go grab some dinner?'

'Sure, yeah okay we can go for Chinese, now go change.'

'Thanks, Lucas.'

'Hey Luke, how did you know that I wanted to eat Chinese food?' Brooke asked while he was driving to the restaurant.'

'Because that's your favourite type of food.' Lucas replied.

'Wow, you remember? What else do you remember?' Brooke asked while looking at him.

'Well okay, fav dish, Kung Pao Chicken. Fav drink, Long Island Ice Tea. Fav show, Friends, and Grey's Anatomy. Fav movie, Scent of a Woman. Fav actor, Johnny Depp. Fav actress, Jennifer Aniston. Do you still want me to go on, cause this could take a while?'

The entire ride went in silence until they reached the restaurant.

* * *

'Lucas,' Brooke said as he stopped the car and turned of the ignition after parking the car.

'Yeah?' Lucas replied while looking at her.

She leaned over and kissed him, it was soft, but long.

'Brooke,' Lucas said as they rubbed noses together. 'what was that?'

'That was a kiss, Lucas, did I not teach you anything at all?' Brooke replied while putting a fake irritated face.

'I know that was a kiss, Brooke, a very nice one I might add, but what does it mean?' Lucas replied while grinning.

'It means that we are now together again, boyfriend.' Brooke said while pulling him into a harder kiss with much more compassion.

'Really, and are we exclusive, baby?' Lucas said flirtatiously.

'Oh you bet your ass we are. Hey how spacious is your backseat?' Brooke asked while looking at his backseat.

'Big enough for me and Haley to sleep in while we were waiting to get tickets to a Travis concert. Why?'

'Because you are going to get so lucky tonight, Broody.' She said as she jumped into the backseat while taking her shoes and coat off.

'You gonna come back here or you just gonna sit there and brood?' Brooke asked seductively.

'Oh well I don't wanna brood when I have Brooke Davis in my backseat.' Lucas said while jumping in the backseat.

'Good choice, baby' Brooke replied. And they kissed passionately, their bodies hungry for each other. And they too, made very passionate, sexy, love.

**a/n heyy guys...okay so what do you think?? please dont forget to review!**


	9. Perfect

**The Tree Hill Gang**

'So, when are you going to leave me alone and go back to New York?' Lucas asked Brooke as they were walking in the park, holding hands.

'Well seeing as my show is on Tuesday, I'm gonna be leaving Monday morning so I can get set up things. So that's 2 days.'

'Darn. That sucks, I'm gonna miss you so much.' Lucas said as he pulled her and gave a her a kiss.

'Well, I'll miss you too, but we will see each other soon, when you come to NY on Friday to go apartment hunting.'

'Yeahh but Friday's too long for Broody to be away from Cheery' Lucas whined.

'Aww, well how about extra cheeriness for these 2 days, and then loads more cheeriness on Friday night.' Brooke answered seductively.

'Ooh, sounds like a good plan to me.' Lucas replied while placing another kiss on her lips. 'Mmm, I really missed those strawberry flavoured, perfectly red lips.' Lucas said.

'Yeah, well how about this?' Brooke said as she gave him a very passionate kiss until they were both out of breath.

'You know, that kiss reminded me of our first kiss. You were so drunk that night.' Lucas smirked as they carried on walking.

'Well, you're one to talk. How's your tattoo, honey? Brooke sheepishly mocked him.

'My tattoo is very fine thank you very much, sweetie. But I think you are forgetting how and why I got that tattoo.' Lucas replied.

_Flashback: _

'_Whoa, Brooke are you sure about this?' Lucas asked as he sat down on the chair at the tattoo parlour._

'_Yeah, baby I'm sure. You're always so serious and broody, this will cheer you up a bit, cause every time you look at it, you're gonna remember me, Cheery, remember?' Brooke replied._

_Lucas just laughed and said to the tattoo artist: 'Okay, can you make me a sign that says "fun" a very less-obvious way?'_

'Okay so maybe, I did talk you into it, but you also did it. So we're both to blame.' Brooke said.

'Yeah, yeah, okay. There's no use arguing with you anyways, you always win.' Lucas said.

'You got that right baby, I do always win.' Brooke said seductively.

They both stopped walking and looked into each other's eyes.

'God your so perfect, and those eyes are so beautiful I could just drown in them.' Lucas said.

Brooke smiled and blushed a little.

'Well, why don't you drown in me?' she asked.

'He knew what she meant by this and carried her back home to drown in this petite, beautiful, brunette girl.

* * *

It was the next morning and Brooke and Lucas were both curled up in each other's arms. 

'Morning, pretty girl.' Lucas said as he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

'Morning, beautiful boy.' Brooke replied as she smiled a little cause of the ticklish kiss he just gave her on her shoulder.

'You know, every time it's the morning after we have sex, I just want you more.' Lucas said, while grinning a little bit.

'Well I'm just that good.' Brooke joked.

'Yeah well, you're the best I've ever had, baby.' Lucas said while giving her a big kiss.

'You too, sexy.' She said while kissing him back.

'You know, I'm happiest when I'm with you. I swear, right now, in this moment, I've never been happier.' Lucas said.

'Me too, Lucas, I love you.' Brooke said.

'I love you too, pretty girl.' Lucas said as he gave her a big kiss. And just then, at that moment, everything seemed to be perfect.

**a/n okay guys, soo how was that chapter? i know it was only Brucas, but Naley and Jeyton fans, it will get better nxt chap. also I'd really like your help, do you guys want brucas to stay a happy couple or you want more drama? please let me know since it's gonna be you guys who read the story! thank you, and don't forget to review!**


	10. Million Dollar Smile

**The Tree Hill Gang**

**a/n hey guys sorry for the late ud…had a tremendous heat-stroke…anyways here's chap 10!!**

'I'm going to miss you, Cheery..' Lucas said as he and Brooke were standing out the check in counter.

'Mmm I'm gonna miss you too, Broody boy, are you sure you cant come? I mean its only a few days…and I really want you to see my show tomorrow evening.' Brooke asked…not wanting to let go of their hug.

'I cant baby, I'm sorry, I'll see you Friday though. We can have fun then. Okay? Don't forget to call me when you land.' Lucas said while slowly pulling out of their hug.

'Okay, see you Friday.' Brooke placed a kiss on his lips and turned to leave.

He saw her look back and wave and he waved back and left.

* * *

'Lucas Brooke hasn't even been gone one day and you've turned into the most brooding boy I know!!' Haley yelled as he slouched on the couch.

'Hey I cant help it okay, I miss my girlfriend, there's nothing wrong with that.' Lucas replied, defensively.

'Hey man I'm there with you.' Nathan said as he walked into the room.

Hales gave him a dangerous look.

'What, Hales, I hate it when I'm without you. I wish we could go on a holiday.' Nate said while hugging her from behind.

'Then why don't we?' Lucas asked sitting up straight now. 'we can all go to New York and surprise Brooke, and we could leave tomorrow morning so we can see her show, and you guys can finally start moving things, and we could invite Jake and Peyton too…it would be a road trip!!'

Hales and Nate looked at each other and smiled.

'Okay let's do it!! But with Skillz and Bevin, and Rachel and Mouth too.' Hales said.

'Yeah ofcourse. I meant them too.' Lucas said not really listening, thinking about the look on his pretty girl's face when he surprises her…that smile would a million dollar smile.

**a/n okay i know it was short…I promise to hv the nxt chap up really soon. im so sorry..dont fgt to review!!**


	11. Making up on SEX

**The Tree Hill Gang**

'Nathan would you mind carrying James' bag as well, I think Lucas is going through a major Brooke trance.' Haley said while looking over at Lucas and smiling.

'It's so nice to see him this happy again.' Nathan said while lifting James' bag.

'Yeah I know. I really hope that they work things out.' Haley replied.

Lucas then got over his trance and walked really quickly to the car and yelled:

'Guys hurry up we're gonna be late!'

'Uh Luke, you do know that we have been waiting for you to get over your major Brooke trance.' Peyton said as she came out with Jake's arm wrapped around her waist.

Lucas smiled and they all got in the car.

'So Rachel and Mouth are coming with Bevin and Skillz later tonight?' Haley asked.

'Yup, we'll see them later.' Lucas replied and they drove off to see his Pretty Girl.

* * *

'Okay so we are 5 minutes late for her show, jeez Nate ever heard of my good friend called the accelerator? Of course you have you were in a damn car crash for speeding.' Lucas said, sounding annoyed. 

'Luke, you are so crabby without Brooke, you do know that we are going to see her in about 10 minutes you know.' Jake said, slowly waking up Peyton, who's head was resting on his shoulder.

'Yeah I know I just want to see the look on her face when we all surprise her.' Lucas said, clearly going into another Brooke trance.

'Okay Lucas no time for trances now, we are going to get off now.' Haley said carrying James out of the car an outing him down.

Lucas jumped out of the car, lifted James and briskly walked inside.

'And now, the designer for tonight's show, founder of Clothes over Bro's and designer for Victoria's Secret, Brooke Davis!' A lady's voice rung around the room.

Lucas saw Brooke walk to the stage and posed for the cameras, showing off her dimples. She looked as gorgeous as ever wearing a pink strapless silk dress. She bowed and then walked off the stage.

Lucas crept behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. She instantly knew who it was and turned around quickly to give him a big kiss.

'I had a feeling that you would come.' Brooke told him as they rubbed their noses against each others.

'Yeah well the love of my life knows me a little too well.' Lucas said taking her hand and pulling her out to show her who all came to meet her.

'You guys, thank you so much for coming!' Brooke said as she, Rachel, Bevin, Haley, and Peyton all joined a group hug.

'Hey there, godson, how are ya?' Brooke said while bending down and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

'I'm fine aunt Brookie, do you know mommy thinks that uncle Lucas is really crabby without you.' James replied widening his big blue eyes.

'Really? Well I too get very crabby without your uncle Lucas too.' Brooke said, now standing up and looking at Lucas.

'Uh okay then well we are all going to go…so see you guys tomorrow, we're sure that you guys must have some…er…stuff to do.' Haley said.

Brooke and Lucas just smiled and blushed looking into each other's eyes.

'Yeah well we do wanna catch up on all the S-E-X that we missed in the past 5 years.' Brooke said sheepishly as she kinked her eyebrow. Lucas raised one of his eyebrows and grinned flirtatiously.

'Okay bye guys see you tomorrow.' Lucas said as he pulled Brooke into her car and drove away to the hotel to catch up on all the S-E-X he missed for the past 5 years.

**a/n okay so there's chapter 11….again that you so much for all you guys who have been reviewing…it really means a lot to me…I'm hoping to hit 50 this time…so you think you guys could do that for me? Thanks!!(;**


	12. Castaways Love Boat

**The Tree Hill Gang**

**a/n heyy guys I'm soooo sorry for the late late late update! school's started and I've just had so much work to do! sorry….but here's a long chapter to make up for the three weeks!!**

It was 3 am and Lucas was lying alone in bed. He then stretched his too hug the petite brunette that he just made love to. But he couldn't find her. He then got up and went to the living room to look for her, and there she was curled up on the couch watching some television.

'Hey Pretty Girl. What you watching?' Lucas asked as he walked over and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

'Hey sweetie. I'm watching Dawson's Creek.'

'I didn't know you liked Dawson's Creek.' Lucas replied.

'Well I didn't, but that was because the first 2 seasons was just about Dawson and Joey, and I thought that they were too good friends to be into each other romantically. But then one day at work, me and my assistant Claire were talking about tv shows and she told me that Joey and Pacey get together in the third season so I thought I'd check it out and I fell in love and bought the whole dvd set.' Brooke finished.

Lucas put his arm around her and asked: 'So what episode you watching?'

'Castaways, this is where they get stuck in a K-mart for the whole night. You know, Luke sometimes I wish you and I could get castaway too. It would just be you and me and no one else.'

'Me too. But I don't have a beard for you to shave, hun.' Lucas joked.

Brooke quickly looked at the screen and saw Joey shaving Pacey's beard and jumped.

'Oh my god I love this part!!' Brooke grabbed the remote and quickly rewinded to the beginning of the scene. Lucas just looked at her and smiled, going deep into thought.

* * *

The next morning the whole gang met for breakfast at a café that Brooke recommended. As per usual, Nathan, Haley, and James were the first ones to reach and sat down at a huge table for 8 and a little baby chair for James.

Everyone else but Brooke and Lucas then walked in and sat down.

'Okay guys, lets have a group poll, how much sex you think those two lovers had last night?' Nathan asked everyone.

'Nathan James is right here!' Haley shrieked.

'Okay mommy dearest, relax, I'd say 7 rounds.' Rachel said.

Both Nathan and Jake agreed with her.

'No way, I know Brooke the best here and I know that she does not like having sex in odd numbers. So I'd say 8.' Peyton replied.

'Oh I'm totally with Peyton. And we should stop talking about this because those two are about to enter.'

Brooke and Lucas entered and sat down next to each other.

'Hey guys, and hello there little godson, how you doing today?' Brooke asked.

'Hi aunt Brookie, I'm fine today, how are you?'

'I'm good too sweetheart. Okay guys why haven't you ordered yet? I'm starving!'

'Sorry Brooke we were to busy trying to figure out how many times you guys did it last night.' Rachel replied coyly.

'Oh my god. Seriously are you that interested, fine I'll tell you---'

'Brooke!' Lucas exclaimed.

'What it's okay it's no big deal. Okay guys we did it about 8 times. You happy?'

'Ha! I knew it!' Peyton squealed.

'Okay P. Sawyer you won, now lets eat!!!' Brooke shrieked once again.

* * *

They all finished their meal and were making plans for the night.

'Oh we could go to this really fancy place that is by some river, La Chateau, Taylor told me that they have awesome food there.' Haley said.

'Okay then La Chateau it is!' Jake said.

'So we meet at 8:30?' Mouth asked.

'Yeah let's all meet at my place and then we can all go together.' Brooke said.

'Okay bye Pretty Girl, I'll see you later.' Lucas said.

'Why do you have to go, can't you come with me?' Brooke whined.

'I have to change and my clothes are at the hotel. I'll see you later.' Lucas replied. He gave her a long kiss and left together.

* * *

They had all finished their meal and were walking out the door.

'Okay Hales, next time you talk to Tay, tell her I said thank you, the food was awesome.' Lucas said.

'Yeah well atleast she does something right.' Haley scoffed.

'Okay no grumpiness tonight, tonight is all about fun.' Brooke snapped.

Lucas took Brooke's hand and pulled her to the dock where there was a beautiful yacht with lights and candles all over it and champagne on ice. Brooke gasped and shocked. Lucas stepped into the yacht and extended his hand for Brooke to get in. she took it and got in.

'Lucas what is this?' She asked whilst looking around with a big smile on her face.

'You wanted to be castaway.' He replied, and at that precise moment, the engine went on and they floated away.

'God I hope he doesn't mess up, he's been nervous all night.' Haley said to the gang.

'He wont mess it up Hales, relax. I just hope she says yes.' Nathan added.

'Me too.' Everyone replied, and the entire ride to the hotel was in silence.

* * *

'Lucas thank you so much.' Brooke said while looking around at all the décor.

'Anything for you.' Lucas replied.

She stood up and gave him a big kiss. He kissed her back now cradling her head in his hands. Their kiss ended he looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled. He then got down on one knee and was about to start speaking when she interrupted him.

'Lucas, what are you d---?'

'Okay Brooke this isn't a particularly easy thing to do with you starting to ask me questions so um, let me go first.' Lucas said.

'Okay.'

'Brooke, for all my life I've been looking for this one girl who can make me feel happy for no reason. Whom I would just think about and smile, whom I would talk about and laugh, and I've found her. For a while I thought that this girl is and would always be Peyton, but I was wrong, I know I've hurt you a lot of times, Brooke but I'm tired of this wild goose chase. I have found the one who makes me feel happy for no reason, and that girl is you. I want to be with you, and I need to be with you forever. You make my heart happy. So, Brooke Penelope Davis,' Lucas said as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring-box and opened it, 'will you marry me?'

**a/n so what do you guys think?? will Brooke say yes or no? find out next chapter, and I promise I wont take this long to ud! dont forget to review!!**


	13. Mr and Mrs?

**The Tree Hill Gang**

Lucas was still kneeling, ring box opened in his hands revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Brooke's eyes were now burning with tears. She knelt down infront of him and took his hands in hers.

'Lucas…' she started, 'I don't know what to say, this is really fast, and shocking, and beautiful. I don't know what to say.'

'I know this happened really fast but whatever you want to say, just say it. Are you wishing I hadn't proposed?' he asked.

'No! How could I possibly wish that when this image has been playing in my head for the last 8 years of my life? But you wanna know the truth, well here it is, I'm scared, I'm terrified, I'm happy.'

'Why are you scared? Is it because we just got back together after 6 years?' Lucas asked.

'No, it's because of that one person why we broke off 6 years ago. Peyton. I know you say that you don't have feelings for her anymore, but you told me that the last time too. Marriage is a big step, Luke, and I cannot think of a better person to be married to than you. But I am so worried. I don't want to come in between these two soul mates.'

'Brooke I have told you this before and I'm saying it again, my heart is with you and will always be. Yes I do love Peyton, she is my soul mate, but soul mates aren't always lovers. You said so yourself about Dawson and Joey. She ended up with Pacey remember? Even thought she knew what her soul mate was Dawson.'

'Lucas, you can't compare this to a tv show. This is reality. It sucks I know, I wish everything was that simple, but I guess it isn't.' Brooke said.

'Brooke are you saying no?' Lucas's soft voice broke the silence.

Brooke, who was crying very deeply now looked at him and said: 'I don't know what my decision is yet, Lucas. I love you so much that I never thought it was possible to love someone this much. I will always love you, and I know that. I even knew all those years ago when we broke up. Do you have any idea how painful it is to love someone so much and see him be with your best friend? I do because I've seen it. But I couldn't show it because I broke up with you remember?'

'How could I forget, that was the worst 6 months of my life, Brooke.' Lucas, whose eyes were stinging by tears replied.

'Did you ever wonder why I broke up with you, Lucas? Not because you kissed Peyton or you didn't tell me. But because Peyton was there for me when I came to her every time my mom and dad fought. She was there for me when my parents decided to take a trip to Europe and left me with the nanny. And I felt bad because she told me that she loved you and I felt guilty. I felt that I wasn't as loyal to her as she was to me, even thought she backstabbed me when you guys went sneaking around behind my back. The night that I broke up with you was the worst night of my life, Lucas. It was like I ripped apart the only thing that made total sense in my life.' Brooke was now crying hysterically.

'Brooke I want to marry you. I want to have children with you, and I want to grow old with you. Why don't you just let me? I can't tell you how sorry I am for cheating on you and how sorry I am for making you go through all that pain. But I promise you, Brooke Davis, I love you and only you. I have never loved a girl this much in my life and I don't plan to because I know that I've found the one for me, and that one is you. I need you more than I need anyone else. My heart lies with you and its always going to be with you, whether you like it or not.'

Brooke was now quiet, she was looking in to Lucas' eyes and he was looking back at her. She lifted her hand from his and touched his cheek. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was looking at the ring. She looked up at him and gave him a big smile.

'Yes. Yes. Yes. YES I WILL MARRY YOU!' Brooke yelled.

'My Pretty Girl, why did you do that to my heart?' Lucas laughed as he put the ring in her finger.

'Because it's mine remember, I can do whatever I want with it.' She said while taking his hand and putting on her left side of her chest and said: 'My heart is yours too, sweetheart.'

Lucas looked at her and kissed her fiercely. She kissed back and they both understood what this was leading to.

'Oh god Lucas I wish there was a room in this boat.' She said whilst trying to control herself.

Lucas then lifted her up in his arms and took her down to the room. She saw it and said:

'Why you are very smart, Mr. Scott.' Brooke said.

'You aren't so bad yourself, Mrs. Scott.' Lucas said while laying her on the bed and kissing her like there was now tomorrow.

**a/n okay guys? so how was this one? i hope you liked it! dont forget to review! **


	14. 2 Lucas juniors and 2 Brooke juniors

**The Tree Hill Gang**

The whole gang was having lunch at Nathan & Haley's new apartment, which was full of boxes that the movers dropped this morning.

'So Brooke were you surprised when Lucas proposed to you?' Mouth asked.

'Yea I didn't expect it at all. But it was the most beautiful night I have ever had in my entire life.' She replied whilst squeezing Lucas' hand, who was sitting next to her.

'We're just happy that you said yes…you have o idea how nervous he was.' Haley said.

'Aunt Brookie, are you and uncle Wuke going to be married now like mommy and daddy?' James asked.

'Yes, sweetie, aren't you happy?' Brooke asked.

'Yay. Yes I am happy. Because unlce Wuke luuuuves you.'

Everyone laughed and then Peyton and Jake stood up.

'Okay guys we have an announcement to make…this happened a while ago but we didn't wanna say anything till we were 100 percent sure we wanted to do this.' Jake started.

'Well since we're all talking about marriage…I guess it's time to announce our marriage.' Peyton said.

Everyone broke into applause and started o congratulate them.

'Oh my god P. Sawyer that is so great! We could all o it in one altar…wouldn't that be great…we wouldn't even have to remember each other's anniversaries coz it'll be the same day!' Brooke squealed.

Peyton just laughed and hugged her.

'That would be great Brooke, our dream since we were 10 will come true.' Peyton said.

'You know what guys today let it be couples day…I was gonna say fiancées day but Rachel and Mouth aren't engaged so…anyways lets just all be with our spouses tonight. I know I wanna be with my baby.' Bevin said while Skillz came up to her and kissed her.

The kiss fest then started, Mouth went to Rachel, Nathan went to Haley, Jake went to Peyton, and Lucas went to Brooke.

They all broke off their passionate kisses and all agreed with Bevin and left Nathan and Haley alone with James.

* * *

Brooke unlocked her door and walked in with Lucas behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist and kissing her neck softly. She enjoyed the kissing and turned around to kiss his lips that made kissing so much better. They walked into the bedroom and slowly fell on the bed, still kissing of course. But then Lucas suddenly stopped and just stared at her.

'Do you have any idea how much I love you?' Lucas asked while pushing her hair away from her face.

'Well I think we are one of those couple who love each other the equal amount.' Brooke replied.

'Yes I think so too. We're going to make it through this time, Brooke, I promise. I don't want to lose you again. Because it's painful and very lonely. And you're the one I'm spending the rest of my life with. And I wanna have kids with you, grow old with you, and do everything else with you.' He said while rubbing his nose on hers.

'Well we are going to do all of those things. But wait, how many kids do you want?' She asked.

'Well I want both sexes…so atleast 2…how about you?'

'Mmm I want 4. 2 boys and 2 girls. That way one of the boys and one of the girls would be on your side. And the other two with me.' She replied while kinking her eyebrow.

'Sounds like a plan to me, babe. Now lets go back to doing what we were doing.' Lucas said, while kissing her neck again.

"Ooh my fiancée is such a naughty boy, but….I don't mind.' She said while laughing as he was tickling her.

**Hello people! How have you guys been? I know long time no ud…but I've just been swamped lately…anyways I hope you liked this chapter…but I do have two question….would you like Mouth and Rachel to get married too…and if you do…then would you like them to get married at the same altar as Bevin & Skillz, Peyton & Jake, and Brooke & Lucas? Please help we with that…and I promise to have the next chapter up really soon! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
